Stolen Love
by The Phoenix Rose
Summary: What happens when two girls want there boyfreinds back? What will their current girlfreinds do? Who gets drunk? Read and Find out


The Stolen Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Song.

A/N: Hello and Hi to all my faithful readers. I hope you enjoy this next story. I just read a couple of Karaoke songfics and I promised myself I'd write one so here it is. Please read and review. By the way even non-media miner registered people can review my fics. Thanks!

Now I'm going to shut up so please enjoy the show!

P.S The Song is called Big Deal by LeeAnn Rimes

Setting: Neiji and Sakura, Shino and Hinata (Officially couples) have gone to a karaoke bar to support Tenten and Temari (A/N: I know I said I was going to shut up but I just have to say that if you're a fan of TenxNeiji and ShinoxTemari please don't leave yet. It gets better). The others are also here. (Kakashi, Gai, and Shino Hinata Ect. Ect.) F.Y.I: Neiji and Tenten used to be together and so did Shino and Temari.

Neiji, Shino, Sakura and Hinata have just walked in.

Sakura: Hey guys we miss anything?

Sasuke: No, Tenten and Temari are about to go on. _God how did Neiji get to be so lucky? How did he get the hottest Kunoichi in Konoha?_

Hinata: Who else has been on?

Naruto: Jiraiya sang "I like Big Butts" and Ino sang "My Baby Loves Me" (They look over to see Ino sitting in Shikamaru's lap smiling at him with his arm wrapped around her waist.) _She's way to good for Shino. She's should be going out with me._

Moebi: Shhhh, Tenten and Temari are on!

Lee (Hosting): And now the Weapons Mistress of the Leaf, and our ally of the Sand. Tenten and Temari! (Rounds of applause as Tenten and Temari walk out on to the stage dressed in very revealing outfits. Tenten is wearing a small white tank top with a low top that barely ended below her breast and a light blue mini skirt. Temari was wearing a light green halter top that also showed off her very muscular tummy and extremely tight caprices pants in a light brown. The music begins slowly A/N: Okay from now on to make things easier I'll write Tenten's lines in Green and Temari's in purple and what they sign together in red)

Well when he used to be mine  
Not so very long ago  
I ways crazy to ever let him get away 

Whoa, girl you should known better  
Than to go braggin' in my face  
So forgive me for what I'm 'bout to say

The music picks up.

Big deal  
So what  
Who cares  
You just got lucky that's all  
It was, shut up, don't want to hear another word about  
Candlelight and long stem roses  
And how you're fallin' head over heels  
In love  
So what  
Big Deal

He's perfect, I heard ya  
The first 10 times that you told me  
Yeah, yeah  
It's amazing  
It's lovely  
I can't believe I let him go 

Whoa, whoa  
I regret it there I said it  
You call yourself a friend  
But you just keep rubin' it in

Big Deal  
So what  
Who cares  
You just got lucky that's all  
It was  
I swear  
If I hear another word about  
Candlelight and long stem roses  
And how you're fallin' head over heels  
In Love  
So What  
Big deal

Congratulations I'm just so happy for you  
I can't contain the way I feel

Big Deal  
Big Deal  
So What  
Who Cares  
You just got lucky that's all  
It was  
Shut up  
Don't want to hear another word  
Candle light and long stem roses  
And how you're fallin' head over heels  
In love  
So what  
Big deal  
In love  
So what  
Big deal

Ah, Ah  
It's a real big deal

Oah  
Yeah  
Ah, Ah  
It's a real big deal

(Repeat until end)  
Big deal  
Ah, Ah  
It's a real big deal  
In Love  
So What  
Shut up  
Ah, Ah  
It's a real big deal

(They finish there song and walk off the stage to tremendous applause and several whistle. Neiji and Shino look at each other with a mutual understanding. They pull there girl friends off to the side and after several moments of tears and a few red cheeks later, they were backstage at there former girlfriends dressing rooms.)

Neiji: Well here goes nothing. (Knock, knock)

Tenten's Voice: Come in as long as your not newspaper reporters. (Neiji cautiously opens the door to revel her sitting at the dresser brushing her hair)

Neiji: Hello Tenten. (She spins around)

Tenten: Oh, hey Neiji, what's up? (Doesn't look at him but manages to find a very interesting part of the floor boards)

Neiji: I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I yelled at you, when we you know uh broke up.

Tenten: Yeah, I'm sorry I threw the lawn chair at you. (Neiji starts to laugh) What's so funny?

Neiji: I'm sorry Tenten, but thinking about it now it's pretty comical. Someone getting hit by a lawn chair I mean. (Tenten thinks about it for a few minutes before she started to laugh as well)

Tenten: (Wiping tears out of her eyes) You know I don't even remember what we were arguing about.

Neiji: Neither do I now that I think about it. (Both start to laugh again after several minutes)

Tenten: So does this mean where friends again?

Neiji: Yes, and more if you like. (Wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into a kiss.)

Meanwhile

Shino: Okay what's the worst she could do to me?

Inner Shino: Break your heart and then chop you into little bitty pieces then have her brother's go after you.

Shino: Thanks for the motivation.

Inner Shino: Well you've lived a good life.

Shino: I'm only 17!

Inner Shino: I said good not long.

Shino: Will you shut up and go away?

Inner Shino: I'm going I'm going! (Disappears)

Shino: Well here goes nothing. (Knock knock)

Temari's Voice: Doors open. (Shino enters)

Shino: gulp Hi ya Temari. (She jumps up from the chair where she was sitting)

Temari: (Surprised) What do you want Shino?

Shino: I just came to apologize. I shouldn't have been so mean when we broke up.

Temari: Yeah well your not the only one whose deserves to be sorry. It was wrong to call you a bug boy. (Shino twitched slightly, that always annoyed him so much)

Shino: Also I wanted to know if you would consider...gulp taking me back! (Silence for a few minutes before Shino hears Temari walking towards him) _Oh no! She's going to kill me! Help!_

Temari: Alright,

Shino: Huh?

Temari: Alright I'll take you back on one condition though.

Shino: Name it anything! (Temari wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply)

Temari: Mmmmm...close the door.

Back at the bar: Sakura and Hinata are drowning their sorrows in sake. Sakura is on her fifth and Hinata her ninth.

Sakura: close to drunk You know what Hinata hic those two where real losers.

Hinata: Wayyyyyy past drunk. hic Yeah yur right Sakurhic ra

Side Bar: Drunk Meters

Hinata: ­­­**­­**

Sakura: ­­

End Side Bar

Sakura: Next time we meet a guy hic he should be strong. Like Sasuke-kun. Hic

Hinata: Or funny hic like Naruto hic cuse me Naruto-kun.

Sakura: Not so drunk anymore Hey wait a minute. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Hinata: Sake tastes better cold?

Sakura: No, well yes, but I say we forget the sake and drown in something else.

Hinata: Oh I think I understand now. (Sasuke and Naruto walk past and before they know it, Sakura and Hinata have grab their man of choice and left in different direction.)

And the Rest they say is history.

The End

A/N: Okay that's my new fanfic. Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
